The Trauma Surgeon and The Cardiothoracic Surgeon
by Faith Elric
Summary: Set in eight years into the future. Cristina and Owen story to which Burke makes an appearance. *updated/removed typos*
1. Part One: Last Name

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. But if I have one wish its not to own them but be her… *cough* be Owen's Cristina *cough*

Okay I'll be honest I'm completely obsessed with the Owen/Cristina love team. So perfect, that's the reason I made this, I just really have to get the thing I imagine about them out of my mind or I'll run insane. I'm not a fluffy person but every time I watch them I get all fluffed.

The story is set eight years after the season five finale. NO ONE DIED (I know just that is fluff).

Will be rated T for now. But it will be changed rated this as M for future kinky chapters… *chuckle* *wink*

I dedicate this to Kevin Mckidd fans like me. What a lucky woman Jane Parker is… *cries…*

-*-*-

**Part One: Last name**

Preston Burke never wanted to enter the door in front of him, the entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital. For some odd reason his chest is constricting. This hospital are full of his bitter memories, broken promise of the Dr. Webber that he will make him as chief, being shot and almost losing his talent as a surgeon but the worst of all of those bitter memories is the point that when eight years ago when he walk out that door he also walk out from his own heart, the love of his life. No matter how he denies it until now only one person still makes his heart beat, that stubborn intern he left on the altar.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital how can I help you?" the woman from the receptionist asked. _She must be new_, Preston thought.

"Are you new here?" Preston allowing him thought flow out.

"No sir, I've been working here for two years," the woman answered intently, "Do you use to work here sir?"

_I forgot I haven't been here for eight years,_ Preston chuckled the woman raised an eyebrow, "Yes I did, but that was ancient history," he admit to the woman, "I'm looking for a Dr. Hunt, I flew in from D.C. because one of my patients got admitted here."

"Please wait I will jut page him," she answered as she pick up the phone then she looked up, "Oh Dr. Hunt someone is looking for you!" The woman called out as she stood up.

Preston looked intently to the man who's approaching, two words flow into his mind, strong and rugged, _He doesn't look like a heart surgeon_, he thought.

"Dr. Owen Hunt," Dr. Hunt held out his hand, "How can I assist you?"

"I'm here for a patient from D.C., he's considered a VIP, he asked he all the way from East Coast. I'm his personal doctor so he thinks he's heart…" taking Dr. Hunt's hand, they shake hands, _strong hold_, Preston thought.

Dr. Hunt smiled cutting Preston from finishing his sentence, "I think you got the wrong Dr. Hunt."

"Excuse me? There are two doctor Hunts here?"

"Me and my wife, Dr. Yang-Hunt," Dr. Hunt answered as he placed his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"_Young-Hunt_?"

"No sir, Yang," the woman interjected enunciating each syllable; Preston turned suddenly to the woman his face full of disbelief. "Dr. Yang-Hunt, Dr. Cristina Yang-Hunt" she added like it was a trivial thing

"Cristina… Yang?" Preston asked to the woman his voice trailing of as he pronounced the name.

"Yang-Hunt," Owen corrected. He felt like he missed something, the way the man pronounced his wife's name, _he knows her_, he thought.

"Yes sir, but we don't address her as Dr. Yang since she got married," the woman gave a glance to Dr. Hunt her eyes confused; "she doesn't like being called just _doctor Yang_, she is now referred if not just Dr. Hunt at least Dr. Yang-Hunt."

Preston stood in disbelieve, the Cristina Yang the he knew will never act that way it didn't sound like her, a person who changes names. Owen started to wonder more, the reaction of the man in front of him felt wrong, _I'm missing something here_.

"I'm on my way to see her right now," Owen said trying to get the man's attention, "so may I ask who you are?" he added.

Preston was still trying to breath as he looked up the man again, "Dr. Burke, Preston Burke," he finally able to mutter, "I use to be the Head of the Cardio here in Seattle Grace."

Owen already knew that and he knew _him_, Cristina never hid any kind of secret from him so he knew he is, the man who left her at the altar. Cristina had told him every story about what happened to them. Owen can't help but smile.

"I'm currently the Head of Trauma," Owen felt smug, Preston looked like he was still in shock.

"I see," was all Preston can say as he still was drowning in his thoughts. _This man is her husband, interesting choice, Trauma… _Preston looked down the left hand of Dr Hunt and saw a wedding band. _Interesting…_

Owen didn't like the way Dr. Burke looked at him up and down like he's some kind of specimen. But he kept his mouth shut and his fist inside is coat, as his smile got more smug he thought, _well I'm the husband_.

"We better get walking," Owen gestured toward to hall way to Preston.

"I know my way around," Preston muttered walking ahead of Owen.

_I'm starting to hate this guy_, Owen thought as they made there way to the Cardio wing.

-*-*-

"WHAT???!"

"Yes, he'll be here today," Cristina said as she gestured her hand to keep, her person, Meredith's voice down.

"When did you find out?" Meredith asked in a lowered voice but still in shock.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Why is he here?"

"Well the congressman," Cristina whispered, Meredith nodded knowing who she's talking about, "Mr. Anderson, he is his personal doctor and he will only let us operate under _his_ supervising eyes," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"You have to be kidding me? _His supervising eyes_?" Meredith said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Cristina answered coldly.

"The nerve! SSeeeriously…"

"I know right. But the worst is, it's _him_, Burke," Cristina didn't like what she is feeling. Its not that she still felt something to that man but the point that he is _Preston_ _Burke_ made her stomach grumble. The point the he was her ex-fiancé, just that made her felt sick.

"Well Dr. Yang-Hunt don't worry, everything will be fine," Meredith said smiling to her friend.

_That's who I am now, Dr. Yang-Hunt and I'm one damn hell proud of it! I have a Trauma God as a husband and I have nothing more to ask!_

Cristina smiled back, "I know that Dr. Grey-Shepard."

"Oh my God…" Meredith said breathlessly her face getting all white.

"What? Is he here?" Cristina asked.

"Yes but not just him," Mer's voice now mousy.

"What do you mean?"

"Six o'clock."

Cristina turned around saw her husband walking beside her ex-fiancé. _What a day this will be_, she thought.

-*-*-

End of Part One

-*-*-

To be honest I will only continue this if I get great reviews,_ sorry_. I'm not made for fluff… Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration. Thanks for reading.


	2. Part Two: The Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. All of these are just for self afflicted pleasure. *headdesk*

Hello guys, thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. So looks like you guys prefer fluff than drama. Again I'm not a fluff person I apologize in advance. Also if you see typos I'm sorry because I always tend to forget to edit.

Anyway to continue on, fluff + more fluff = *headlaptop*. Kidding, hope you guys like what ever craziness I'm doing!

So here it is my little donkeys!!!

-*-*-

**Part Two: The Encounter**

Isobel Karev suddenly stopped at her track, her mouth open. Her eyes fixed on the two men walking under the bridge going towards the Cardio wing.

"So I told my wife… Izz?" George O'malley just realizing he was walking already alone on his walk. Turning around he saw the shocked open mouthed Izzie. He walks towards her then added "What is it Izz?"

Izzie still in shock, all her body can do it point the men that her eyes were fixed to. George grabs her shoulders trying to shake her back to the senses. "Izz wake up, is it tumor joke time again?!"

"Stop shaking me and just look!" Izzie took George face, spun his head and forced him to look at the men.

"Is that…" George said looking back to Izzie his eyes wide open.

"Yes…"

"With?"

"Yup," Izzie nodded comically.

"Cardio wing?"

"Yah…"

Dr. O'malley and Dr. Steven-Karev running towards the Cardio wing

-*-*-

"Breath," Meredith whispered behind Cristina.

Dr. Owen Hunt (her husband) and Dr. Preston Burke (her ex-fiancé, left her at the altar all those crap) were walking towards her.

"You're asking me to breath at a time like this?!" She said quietly at the side of her mouth. "What the hell is my husband doing walking with him?!"

"Its lunch time right?" Meredith rebuffed then her pager went off. "I need to go, Derek is asking for me."

Cristina turn around and grad Meredith's arm, "No, NO! You are not leaving me…" she pleaded.

"It's a 911 Cris."

"I'll be the 911 in approximately thirty seconds!"

"Cristina," Owen called as they (with Burke) came closer.

"It will be fine, Owen's here," Mer said as she looked straight into Cris eyes.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" Cris said bitterly. Meredith's pager went off again.

"Sorry really need to go. I'll come back as soon as I can with reinforcement," Her person said as he jogged her way out of sight.

Cristina looked back again to the men, _her men_. _Just breath, everything will be fine. It's just him, it's _just_ Burke, you ex-fiancé…_ Her brain then stopped. _DAMN IT!!!_ Cristina felt more panic. She shook her head slightly trying to clear her mind; _I'm Dr. Cristina Yang-Hunt, come on! Bring it on!_ She chanted to herself.

Owen reached her first, she immediately reach out for him needing him for the encounter that's about to happen. He stood besides her placing his left hand at the small of her back, rubbing it a bit. She looked up to him expecting anger from him or maybe jealousy but all she saw was the light on his eyes, his understanding also his sympathy. She had told him every thing, all the pain, that Burke inflicted on her and he had healed her to all of those pains. Yet now finally facing Burke after so long is like a first time she held a scalpel, the place of the unknown, she doesn't know if she'll run or fight.

As she continued on looking into her husband's blue eyes then he smile encouraging at her and somehow with no words telling her that, _I'm here right beside you_. She smiled back to as a thank you. Finally after getting the courage from Owen she looked forward meeting Burke's eyes.

"Cristina…" Burke said with a smile.

"Dr. Burke," Cristina smiled back, somehow it wasn't as hard as she thought it will be. She expected bitterness in her voice but it sound confident and calm.

Burke didn't expect Cristina's reaction. She looked like it was nothing to her that he was in front of him, the guy that gave her a bitter past. He might have not been there to watch her pain but he knew inside that she must have suffered as much as he did.

"It took you long enough before you visited Seattle Grace," Cristina continued as she placed her hand behind Owen. Burke felt a sudden pierce in his chest.

"Yes, eight years."

"It's been that long," she again said with a smile.

_She must be acting, trying to look all tough. Is she?_ Preston wondered. He didn't like what he was seeing, he didn't know why and he didn't like what he was feeling.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me," Cristina said then chuckled, "I would like to introduce you to my husband, Dr. Owen Hunt." As she said those words she held the cloth of the back of Owen's coat tightly then placed her left hand on his chest. She looked into Owen's eyes, they were full joy. _I am proud to be yours_, she said inside her mind.

Preston was watching intently to Cristina's every move. More piercing pain came to his chest as she placed her hand to _her_ husband's chest. It wasn't like before when she was showing him of to a patient in front of her ex-boyfriend, Dr. Marlow. It was different, it was natural for her to touch him.

His eyes lingered on the Cristina's left hand. She was wearing her wedding band and even an engagement ring. Her engagement right was simple yet elegant, a mid-size blue diamond with some white diamonds on its side, platinum plated and her wedding band was obviously white gold. Then he remembered want she told him before, _I don't do rings_. She didn't do rings but now she is proudly wearing rings from him, _Dr. Owen Hunt_.

"We're already been introduced," Preston finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence looking at Owen.

_That was rude_, Owen thought. The tone of Preston was all wrong, anger was too obvious in it, it was agitating to him and the way he looked at him, knives being thrown.

"I see," was all that Cristina can say as she can feel Owen hand at her back hand balling up. The long awaited tension was building.

Owen cleared his throat. "I bump into him on my way here," he said, "I think he is here for Mr. Anderson."

"Yes," Preston said cutting Owen, "I'm just here to make sure that the surgery will go well more like a back up just in case you make a mistake."

_If I make a mistake?_ Cristina thought, _what the hell is wrong with this guy?_

Owen was getting more and more agitated by the second. Not only that this man didn't have the right to talk to his wife but even be rude.

"If you may just lead me the way Dr. Yang," Preston said as he was about to take Cristina's hand.

_That's it_, Cristina shouted in her mind. She shook off the hand of Preston that was about to reach her. "Dr. Yang-Hunt, Dr. Burke," she said sternly, "its Dr. Hunt not Yang. Remember that."

She can feel Owen anger. She looked up at him, his jaw was tense. She looked at him pleading the said, "I'm sorry Dr. Burke but I'm on my way to lunch now. I'll just drop by the chief and ask him to give you the right to operate to Mr. Anderson so you don't have to watch me make a mistake."

"I didn't mean it that way, Dr. Yang…. Hunt," Preston didn't like the last word he added on Cristina's name.

"No its okay," Cristina smiled towards Preston, "I think you already know your way around here, Dr. Williams will just bring to the room of Mr. Anderson." Then she took Owen's hand and started walking giving while order to one of her intern.

"Cristina…" Preston said as he tried to reach for her.

_Enough_, Owen mind shouted. He placed himself between Cristina and Dr. Burke then looked at him. "Dr. Burke," He said plainly shoving Cristina at his back as he face Dr. Burke.

The aura of Dr. Owen Hunt took Preston by surprise. This wasn't a guy who gets pushed around. Just this guy saying his name was enough to threaten him.

"Dr. Hunt," Preston finally retreated.

Owen took Cristina's hand then left the Cardio wing. When they were finally far enough Cristina stopped walking.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Owen wondered as he grabbed his wife shoulders. Then brush his lips on her forehead. "You better just say thank you, I was about to punch that guy," then laughed.

"Why didn't you?" Cristina tone was pissed, "If you did I could have really thanked you."

He laughed again gazing into Cristina's eyes, "You did great," he then smiled.

Cristina reached up until her lips touched his. She is so happy because she is with this man. *ggrrrrr* Owen stomach growled. She looked up at her hubby's puppy embarrassed eyes.

She grabbed his hand then laughed as they walked, "We better eat."

-*-*-

"Woah…" Izzie and George murmured together.

"That was intense," Izzie said.

"Tell me about it."

They were watching from the sideline when the encounter of Cristina's past met Cristina's present AND future met.

"So who's your guy?" Alex asked surprising them.

"Owen of course!" Izzie said.

"I'm with Izz," George agreed.

"Yah, I'm putting my money on Hunt. Burke better be careful."

"Why?" George asked.

"If this will fall down into a fist fight he's dead," Alex said with a smirk.

Izzie and George just nodded.

"Page Mer and tell her that we'll have lunch now!!!" Izzie said then smirked.

"And Callie," George added getting sync to Izzie's thought.

Alex was already on his way to the nurses' station to start paging people to "eat".

They looked at each other with smiles.

-*-*-

End of Part Two

-*-*-

Again Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration. I really would like to know if you guys like it, because if not, what's the point of continuing this fluff… *sigh* Thanks for reading.


	3. Part Three: Place with the Food

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. So yes, this is me being enslaved by my readers. *mousehead*

Howdy, Thanks thanks thanks for the reviews, I really need those *wink* for fuel. *teary eyes* *slap* *headdesk* *coffee* ahh… And thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to be more descriptive as I can. The thing is, as I said a million times, I'm not good with fluff so I kinda have a difficult time describing fluff. But again I'll try for my donkeys.

But as long as you guys are enjoying, I'm happy. Please don't be shy to message me and stuff. I'm nice, seriously, with a dark and twisty side. **Apologies** again for typos, if there are still some left (trying my best to edit before posting).

Here's more grass for my little donkeys (I didn't mean anything about this, this is just me fooling around.)

-*-*-

**Part Three: Place with the Food**

"Thank you Preston," Mr. Anderson murmured, "you went all the way here for me."

"There is nothing I won't do for you Hank," He said to Hank then went out the room. Dr. Williams was waiting for him.

"Sir the Chief already said yes sir, you will be the one doing the operation," Dr. Williams said, his sweat building on his for head. He knew that Preston Burke is one of the most famous cardiothoracic surgeons in the whole world and he doesn't want to make any mistakes. "He also said if he could speak with you," he added.

"Alright then, start prepping Mr. Anderson," Preston said authoritatively. _Chief_, he knew that Dr. Webber already resigned years ago, he bump into him at D.C. and he told him, himself.

"Dr. Williams, if I may ask who's the head of surgical department now?"

"Dr. Derek Shepard, sir."

"I see, you will be scrubbing in Dr. Williams also, where will I be meeting Dr. Shepard?"

The young doctor smiled,_ scrubbing in with a Cardio God, _he thought. "He said he'll be at the conference room. Do you need me to bring you there sir?" he asked attentively.

"No need, I know my way around," Preston said as he walked away.

-*-*-

"What???" Cristina said to no one, the message at her pager was wacked.

Owen raised an eyebrow while he shoved his chicken sandwich in his mouth, looking at Cristina. All of the sudden she started laughing, remembering something. Owen swallowed then spoke, "what is it, dear?"

The Hunts were eating lunch at there usual 'just the two of them' spot. The small circular table, at the corner near the windows of the canteen on the first floor.

Cristina was still laughing and gave her pager to Owen. She was laughing so hard she was out of breath. He took it then read the message.

*MEETING, EMERGENCY SITUATION, CANTEEN, SECOND FLOOR! BE THERE! DO NOT BRING YOUR INTERNS! THIS IS CODE BURKE, I REPEAT CODE BURKE! – I. Stevens-Karev*

"Code Bur…?"Owen smiled while he place his sandwich to him plate. He looked at Cristina's watery eyes.

"Shh… don't say it out loud," she answered acting all detective.

"What is this about?" he said in a teasing tone, pointing the pager.

She started laughing again, "It's a secret between me and my friends," she took the pager from Owen then shoved it in her coat. She took one more bite on her own sandwich.

"I'm your husband," he cooed as he leaned down to her, staring down her eyes. She shook her head then laughed.

"I know," she then stood up then gave a peck on his cheek, "take care, now…"

"Take care now too," he answered while he brushed his index finger on her cheek.

"Don't worry okay? There's nothing to worry about," Cristina leaned down then brush her lips to his.

"You'll tell me at home?" he murmured at her lips then raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled, nodded then walked away while she tied up her hair showing the back of her neck to Owen.

-*-*-

"Dr. Grey," Preston mused as he was approaching the conference room, where Dr. Meredith Grey was just stepping out to.

She gave a small smile then held out her hand, "Its Dr. Grey-Shepard now, Dr. Burke."

"A congratulations is at hand then," he said as he shook Meredith's hand.

"Thank you, Derek is waiting for you," Meredith said calming, "Its nice to see that you are well, Dr. Burke."

"You too, Dr. Grey-Shepard," Preston replied. _Its nice to see that you are well_, Preston lingered on her words, she could have said that same thing with no 'are well' at the end. She wasn't happy to see him.

She gave a small nod then left.

"Dr. Burke," Derek smiled greeting Preston as he entered the conference room.

"Chief," Preston smirked at Derek, _at least it wasn't him._

Derek patted the back of a black leather chair, "Please, sit. We have of catching up to do."

-*-*-

"You have to be seriously kidding me!" Callie said, still in shock asking Alex, at her right.

"We're serious, we," Izzie said then pointed herself, Mer, George, Alex and Lexie "saw him".

"Seriously… and the encounter?" Arizona interjected.

"Yup," Lexie said while she took another bite on her fourth Snicker bar.

"You saw the encounter?" Mer asked her sister.

"Yah, I was on my way to get a consult from Dr. Hunt…"

"Which Hunt?" Alex asked.

"Guy Hunt," Lexie continued, "I knew that he must be at the Cardio wing since he always picks up Cris for lunch… Saw the whole thing! I even saw Dr. Hunt… GUY HUNT, getting all fisty!"

"He really didn't punch him?" Mer asked.

All the witnesses nodded.

Callie tsked, "Owen should have punched him!" she said in a pissed tone.

"Aye!" Arizona agreed as everyone nodded.

"I hate Derek right now! I shouldn't have left! Damn it!" Mer was pissed, she missed the show.

They were crap in a small table at the second floor canteen. Sending dark vides on the nice cream colored room. But they were still lacking of one more member, the person involved, Cristina. Seattle Grace Hospital, just like any institution, people form groups, an inner circle but 'circle' this most famous of all. Three of the members are married to an attending (department heads and the CHIEF), Lexie is even one of the wives, two of them an attending AND department heads Callie and Arizona and all the residents in the circle are the most promising and most famous butch of residents in the hospital.

"Is he here for Cris?" Arizona asked to everyone.

"How knows…" Izz answered.

Izzie went on describing the part when Burke was about to grab Cristina while re-buning her long blonde her again, while Alex at her left at George at her right gave comments. Everyone was listening intently; all the girls were trying their long hairs, getting all 'anticipative' with Izzie's story. When Lexie was on her way to opening her fifth candy, someone suddenly grabbed it, Cristina.

"You should really get therapy, Dr. Sloan" Cris joked to Lexie, handing the candy back to her, "Did I miss anything?" she then said to everyone as she grabbed a chair and snuck between Lexie and Meredith.

Mer was about to scoop from Arizona's food at her right when Cris arrived, she then looked up at Cris, "Did you stop Owen from punching Burke?" she said accusingly.

"I didn't!" Cris said then sip her coffee. Callie and Arizona looked at her suspiciously.

"She didn't!" Lexie interjected while she grabbed George's fries at her left.

"So Cris, is Burke here for you?" Arizona finally asked the source as she straightens her glasses.

"No, one of my patient the snotty old congressman," she saw Mer rolling her eyes, "Burke is his personal doctor."

"Are you sure he doesn't have any other agenda?" Callie whispered loudly.

"I don't know or care," Cris said on her 'whatever' tone.

Everyone laughed with Cristina reaction. Years ago, she might have never being able to say that but the Cristina in front of them is a happy married and contented woman.

"Oh Izz, _Code Burke,_ hilarious!" Cristina said to Izzie remembering a conversation they had after she got healed from her cancer.

"I promised remember?" Izzie smiled to her, as everyone did.

-*-*-

"I have notice a lot doctors here are now married," Preston said accusingly after they, Derek and him, finished discussing about the operation he was about to do.

"Oh, you noticed, well I am one of them," Derek calmly answered but inside he was getting anxious. He knew where Preston was getting, "Even Mark is married," he jokingly added.

"Even Cristina," Preston said straight to Derek eyes.

"Yes even her," Derek wishing that someone will page him, He didn't like Preston's tone, he cleared his throat then added, "You look well Preston!" He said try to change the subject.

Presto knew what Derek was doing; he leaned on the leather chair, chuckling, "Not really I've been losing weight."

In Derek assessment Preston really didn't looked that well, he lost weight and looked very tired. Also age is finally caught up with him but other than that he still looked like the some old Preston, to proud to even tell the woman himself that he is leaving.

"But you look great, Shepard," Preston said honestly. Derek did look well, happy to be exact, like he never aged. His hair still all fluffed out but the only new thing is that he has more gray hair.

"Oh thank you…" Derek was about to say something when his pager when off. He smiled it was a message from Owen. "Sorry Preston, but I just got a page, chief thing," but not really, "Do you mind if I leave you?"

"Go a head, chief," Preston said as he nodded.

"Just page me if you need anything," Derek said as he stepped out the room.

"Thank you," Preston answered plainly.

-*-*-

"So what's our plan?" Mer finally said.

"Well to be honest I don't even want so see him," Callie was still pissed, "if Owen won't punch him, I will. I have less self control." She remembered the damage the Burke committed to Cris for that she really hated him. After living with her for about four years, before Cris got married, they have grown a bond already, not as strong as Cris and Mer's but other than Arizona she is the next girl closest to her heart.

"Okay guys," Cris started, "No punching and no being ill to him." Her friends were about to argue when she held her hand up to shut them up, "We're professionals and we'll act like one. He's just another guy from my past, nothing more, I don't care about him anymore. Just as long as he doesn't do anything stupid we won't do anything."

"But what if he does something?" Callie argued.

"Like to Owen," Izzie added.

"Then make sure I don't have a scalpel near me. I will running that on his throat if he does anything harm to my husband," Cris added in a very strong voice.

"Same here," Mer agreed as everyone did.

"But I don't think Owen needs us if that's happens, just in case," Alex said.

Everyone looked at Alex evilly expect George, "I agree with Alex," he added.

"I mean just look at Hunt," gesturing about something about big muscles, "just one punch, Burke's dead and I doubt," Alex continued, "His friends will let anything happen to him."

Izzie nodded, "But still I'm in to killing Burke if he does something stupid." Then getting everyone to agree, even the two boys.

"Thanks guys," Cristina said to everyone.

"It's nothing," Callie answered in behalf of everyone.

-*-*-

*Nurses' station, if your wife is acting weird – Dr. Hunt*

Derek chuckled as he reread the message the Owen sent out. He wasn't the only one that found his wife's action weird. Mer also received a page then came running out the door with a smile.

When he was about to reach the nurses' station he saw Mark reading charts and Owen doing the same thing.

"Dr. Shepard," Owen greeted Derek then eyed him to look at Mark with a smile.

"Even you!" Derek said to Mark clasping his shoulder.

"Yes even me," Mark answered bitterly.

Owen laughed, "Again I'm sorry." Derek joined his laughing as he saw the agitated face of Mark.

"What happened?" Derek asked to Owen.

"He was to get 'it' from Lexie at the on-call room when she received the 'message'" Owen said teasingly.

Mark shrugged, "It's been so long since I had 'it' quick and nasty and this," he added sourly, "I'm starting to hate Dr. Burke," he said then looked down.

Derek and Owen started laughing but stopped when Mark look up with a serious face. "So he's really here?" Mark added.

"Yes," Derek answered.

"Do you think he has any hidden agenda?" Mark asked to Derek then looked at Owen, his face was getting tense.

"To be honest," Derek started, "I think he does."

Owen sighed, trying to stay calm. Mark placed his hand to Owen shoulder then squeezed it.

"We're at your side man," Mark said with a smile with Derek nodding at his side.

Owen smiled back, "Make sure to stop me when I'm about to kill him," he joked.

"No, I'll get the shovel, Dr. Hunt," Mark said.

"And I'll get the get away car, Dr. Sloan," Derek punched Owen shoulder.

"Let's get our wives!" Mark added. The three men made there way to the second floor canteen jokingly discussing ways they can hide a dead body.

"They are so hot," said a nurse watching the three hot doctors walking away.

"I know, the hottest men of Seattle Grace," answered another nurse.

"To bad they're married," another nurse cooed.

The three nurses sighed still looking at the hot looking doctors.

-*-*-

End of Part Three

-*-*-

I would like to say that I'm staying true to how the characters react if this was really on the show (by the way I see them). *gasping for air* I'll be honest I'm losing my fluff, I don't even know IF I'm _strong_ enough to finish this. I'll update as soon as I can, but can't make any promise. Again Reviews = **writing fuel**/inspiration. Thanks for reading.


	4. Part Four: Apartment 614

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. But hopefully if you plan to copy any part of this FF, **PLEASE** be kind enough to ask permission from me first.

Hello guys, **Faith Elric** is back on duty. First I would want to **apologize** that it took me so long before I was able to update. I've been very _very_ busy with real life things that it almost killing me. To be honest **I already did a chapter **before this but after reading some of your comments I did notice that the story was a bit too slow and obviously the chapter I made is another one of those "slow chapters".

There is a "slow chapter/outtake" of TTSATCS (from now on than for me to say the name of the whole title "The Trauma Surgeon and The Cardiothoracic Surgeon," I'll just say "TTSATCS"… ^_^). Just go check my profile and click the FF "**Outtakes: Faith Elric's FFs**" then look for "**TTSATCS: Outtake Part 4**" just in case you want to read it. The "slow chapter/outtake" is **NOT related** to the **THIS chapter**.

**AGAIN**, I would want to **apologize** for typos and grammar errors. I'm human, and I'm trying my best to get my grammar problems fixed by myself. Quoting Owen Hunt, "**Mistakes is how you learn." **I **don't have a beta** to fix stuff for me and I'm not looking for one. I would want to learn and having a beta will make me depended on his/her and make me disregard my errors in grammar. SO **PLEASE**, HATE REVIEWS about this… is a bit unwanted but **not unwelcomed**. Yet I would like it better if you people would just review about the story line.

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. **Rated M**, for the reason that **you** already know. SOOO kids **OFF THE GRASS!!!**

_Thanks for your patience with me and for relentlessly loving my crap writing.*_bowing down*

In… Three… Two… One… **GAME!!!**

-*-*-

**Part Four: Apartment 614**

"Hmm…" Christina sighed as she looked at the rain outside the car. As she tugged her seat belt slightly then she looked at Owen's face, who drove with an unreadable face.

The ride back to their apartment was silent unlike the usually chitty-chatty aura in which they talked about the wonderful surgeries they did and like lives they saved. Owen, for one, was obviously in a bad mood. When he picked up Christina from the cardio wing, he didn't even bother to say "hello" and just took her hand, dragged to the parking lot then let her in to his car.

Christina tried to talk to him, asked him about his day, but he didn't answer, not even a grunt. She thought that everything was okay but obviously something happened other than her ex-fiancé who arrived with no warning. She hated the awkwardness that she was feeling and sighed again in frustration.

She then took a deep breath and gathered her courage then asked, "Did something happened that I should know about?"

"Nothing happened," Owen answered plainly, his eyes on the road.

"Nothing_ means_ something," Christina accused, "Did I do something?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why do I feel like you're angry at me?" Christina asked in cold voice.

"Christina please, not now…" Owen pleaded.

Christina signed again, "Is this about Burke?"

"I said NOT now," Owen's voice raised a bit.

"Owen…"

Owen turned his head then looked at her with eyes so dark it scared her, cutting her sentence. Though it was only about two seconds it was enough for him to make his point. Her mouth closed then she looked out the window again. The rain was poured harder as tears started to form in her eyes.

_No_, Christina thought as she felt herself almost crying.

After the silent grueling ride home, they were finally in front of their apartment complex. As always, Owen opened the car's door for Christina but didn't bother to wait for her. He went ahead to the building, left the door open for Christina. He knew it was unfair of him to be mad in front of her because she didn't do anything, but he wasn't mad at her, he was mad to that guy, _Preston Burke_.

Owen tried his best to be as open minded as possible. He tried to be nice to Burke even though he was nothing close to being nice. He was doing this because of his wife. He was trying to show that guy he was the best man for Christina. To show him, she was right to move on, but that after noon, after kissing his wife good bye at the cafeteria as they were to go to their own departments, Preston Burke paged him.

-*-*-

The message was plain. It just asked Owen to meet him at some bench out side the hospital. It was obviously not a consult, who would ask for a consult outside the hospital. Owen took at deep breath then went his way to meet Burke.

As Owen felt the cold breeze on his skin as he stepped out of the hospital, he saw a smoking Burke sitting on a bench, his legs crossed.

"Dr. Hunt," Burke welcomed as he tapped the bench, urging Owen to sit with him.

"Dr. Burke," Owen greeted back but stayed standing, "I hope we could make this consult quick. I have a department to run."

"I think you already know this is not a consult," Burke said smugly, "please sit. We have so much to talk about."

Owen felt pissed. First, he didn't want a reason to punch Burke but somehow this guy was asking for it. Second, he knew he has nothing that he'd want to talk about with him. Lastly, he hates this guy with every inch of his skin. Yet he sighed then sat the arrogant looking Preston Burke.

"Just say what you want to say," Owen prompted, he wanted to get this thing over with.

"Fine, I'll make this short," Preston started, "I know you're smart enough to know that I'm not here just for Hank."

Owen's hands balled up inside the pockets of his coat. He can already guess what the bastard will say. But he took a deep breath, calmed himself then grunted, "You're saying?"

"I'm here to take Christina from you," Burke said while he blew smoke from his mouth then turned his head to give a mocking smile at Owen.

Owen mustered at the strength he can to stop himself from killing the man sitting beside him. He turned his head, meeting Burke's eyes then said in a pleasing tone, "What makes you think I'll give up that easily?"

"You don't know me," Burked stood up, "I never lose Hunt. I'm just making you aware of your fate."

Burke gave a smug smile to Owen then walked away.

-*-*-

"Damn that bastard!" Owen groaned as he walked towards the bathroom, he didn't even bother to hang his coat with his annoyance. Cristina, who just got in their apartment, heard it.

She saw her husband's coat lying on the floor. She picked it up at hang his coat with hers. Then she heard the shower from their bedroom's bathroom. She knew Owen well to know that when he goes straight to the shower, something went wrong.

Christine heard a phone ringing, her phone. She looked at the caller ID, _Derek Shepard_. She picked up the call, "Hello."

"You guys home?" Derek asked. Christina can hear a cursing Meredith in the background. Obviously Meredith already knew happened, which she doesn't now.

"Did Burke do something?"

"Yes," Derek said calmly yet a hint of anger was written on his voice. He explained what happened to want Owen said and to what Alex saw. Alex heard what Burke said as he passed by behind the bench where Owen and Burke sat. Christina stayed quiet as Derek told her what happened, finally filling the gaps to why Owen was so pissed.

"Thank for that," Christina said when Derek finished his story, "and thank Alex for me." She knew that Alex didn't have a reason to go out of the hospital. He must be also looking out for Owen. She felt thankful that her friends even had the courage to spy on Burke.

"Should I get someone to kill Burke? I'll pay the killer for you," Meredith said. She heard Derek laughing on his wife, who took the phone from him.

"Nah, thanks but no thanks."

"Is Owen okay?"

"Nope."

"Talk to you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Christina flipped her phone close, ending the call. _I'd have to make it up with him. That stupid Burke! _She heard the shower stopped then made her way to their bedroom. Owen, who's standing on the bathroom door, was wearing a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another towel.

"Your turn," Owen said coldly then walk right pass her, going to the kitchen.

Christina didn't like what was happening. Usually they take their shower together after work. She shook her head wildly to stop herself from over thinking then took her shower. She took her time showering, thinking of ways she can make it up to Owen. Once she was finished with her plan she rushed to finish and made her way to their bedroom. Expecting her husband to be there in their room so make it up to him, she heard the TV open in the living room. Christina sat on the edge of the bed and conjured another plan.

-*-*-

Owen tried to laugh his anger away by watching his favorite TV show, The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson which he thinks was one hell of a funny Scottish guy, but that didn't even work. Giving up with trying to make himself feel better and decided to sleep his anger away. He closed all the lights then he made his way to their bedroom.

As he was about to enter to room he heard Christina moaning his name. Owen's eyes widened, _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought she might be sleeping already. Early wasn't the time anymore. He opened the door slowly and was shock to what he saw.

A naked Christina was lying on their bed. Her eyes were shut, her hair was wildly spread on their pillows, her skin flushed, her left hand caressing her breast and her legs wide opened with her right hand moved between her legs. Owen immediately felt his cock hardened.

"Owen…" Christina moaned again, not knowing at her husband was already watching.

Owen smiled. Right then and there he felt better. _My name_, he thought. He was who Christina wants not that bastard. He felt sorry for being mad at her. She didn't deserve it. He then went inside the room and shut the door behind him loudly.

Christina eyes flew open as she saw her husband watching with a smug smile. She smiled back but unconsciously slid her finger deeper into her making her moan loudly.

"Is this you saying sorry?" Owen teased.

Christina pulled her fingers out of her then answered seductively, "Yes…"

"If this is you saying sorry, then I should find ways for you to make me angry."

Her face the suddenly turned serious, "Derek told me."

Owen nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Owen said as he slowly made his way to their bed then sat beside her.

"For having a stupid ex-fiancé," Christina said softly. Her eyes started to tear up.

Owen smiled at her then took her face in his hands, "Just answer me this."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"I love you, more than any man I loved."

With that, Owen leaned down and kissed Christina with so much passion, it could have burned the whole apartment down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, pleading Owen to slide his tongue into her mouth. Owen happily did her request and lay on top of her, his hands on her sides, trying not to crush her with his weight.

Christina hated the point that a towel was still wrapped on his waist and hastily tugged it away and tossed it somewhere. Now, both of them completely naked, their hands started to roam around each other. Heat started to emit out of their bodies as the flicks of their touches caused them pleasure.

A sudden gasp came out of Christina's mouth as Owen lowered his hips. She felt Owen's hardness rubbing against her cunt. And as Owen brushed his cock to her dripping wet cunt, he got even harder. Owen felt Christina rubbing herself to him, obviously doing a silent request for him to go inside her. He smirked then thought, _not yet_.

He stated to kiss her downward, nipped her neck a but a leave his mark the licked his way down to her collar bone and made a mark again. Christina placed her hands on his hair pulling him closer to her. Though she knew it would hurt her she didn't care. All she wants was to feel the heat from his mouth on her bare skin. She pushed his head to go lower until it reached her breast.

Owen happily took one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand caressed the other best. Christina moaned in pleasure. Owen enjoyed nothing more than hearing his wife moaning on his touches. He then moved to her other nipple and repeated his same action he did to her other nipple but this time he did something more. His other hand then went between her legs and with no warning slipped two fingers inside her dripping hot cunt.

Christina's eyes flew wide open as her back arched and her mouth opened into a silent scream. Owen stroked his two fingers inside her as fast as he can and continued to assault her chest nipping and sucking everything his mouth would touch. Still stroking her wildly, he placed his arm under her and crushed her body closer to his mouth.

"Now…" Christina moaned.

"What is that, love?" Owen said as he removed his fingers and brushed his thumb on her clit.

Christina moaned loader as a cummed right there and then and yet she wanted more. "I want your cock inside me… Owen I want you to…"

Owen rubbed his thumb harder on her clit making her emit another silent scream. "Love tell me," Owen teasingly said on her lips as he brushed his lips to hers, "Tell me Mrs. Hunt."

"I want you to make love to me," Christina said then looked into his eyes, "make me yours."

He saw the need and want in her eyes that made him decide not to wait one more second. In one quick thrust he entered her warm tight wet pussy. Their eyes shut close and his huge cock entered her. Owen then took her hands to her sides, tangling their fingers together then crushed his lips to hers.

Owen stroked his cock inside Christina in a steady rhythm with their kiss stayed unbreakable. He then started to pick up the pace. Their chests rubbed each other in which friction made their bodies hotter, sweat came out from every pore of their skins. Owen's low grunts and Christina's moans echoed on every inch on their apartment.

As they feel the end of their love making ending, Christina wrapped her legs on Owen's waist wanting him deeper into her. Owen's eyes opened.

"Open your eyes…" He pleaded, "Look at me…"

Christina opened her eyes and saw Owen's blue eyes in a dark shade than it's usual. Lust and love were clearly written in them. Owen saw what he wanted in her eyes, the every same thing he was felt. Now both of them almost scream with pleasure beyond reality.

"Cum with me," Owen moaned.

Christina's breath got caught on her throat and created another silent scream and Owen thrust his cock as far as he can side her as they cummed. They vision went completely blank almost like they saw a white light glommed on top of them.

Finally completely wasted on their love making Owen removed himself in her and rolled them until she was on top on him, their breath still unsteady and their heart still beating too fast. Owen run his fingers on her back soothing her as Christina place rubbed her palms slightly on his chest.

As they relax, the truth of what happened to Owen and Burke hit their thoughts.

"Love?" Owen said slowly as he can feel himself drifting off.

"Hmmm?" Christina responded.

"Did you ever regret…"

Christina placed her lips to Owen's. It was her turn to silent him. "You are the best thing that happened to my life," she said as she pulled away and placed her face on his muscular chest again.

"I love you Christina..."

"Wrong…" She smiled.

"What?!" Owen said in shock.

"Its not just 'Christina', its 'Christina Hunt'."

Owen smiled, "I love you Mrs. Hunt, my wife."

"I love you too, Mr. Hunt, my husband."

As the night gone deeper, the two residents of apartment 614 gone into a deep slumber, entangled on the body of their beloved with smile on their faces.

-*-*-

End of Part Four

-*-*-

Hehehe… Hope you liked that. The next chapter was already made but I'll let this one marinade on you *cough* filthy *cough* brains first. Kiddin… I'll write the next chapter as soon as I find some time away from real life things. **Reviews = writing fuel/inspiration**. Thanks for reading!


	5. Author's Note

To my beloved readers,

First I would want to apologize for not updating but, well you see, my laptop crashed and all the FFs I've written and even my "personal" work came down with it. I intended to update sooner but due to the incident that happened it might take longer. Please be patient with me, I've been trying to get time to write but I've been busy with real life things, rewriting the personal things I wrote and now losing all my abstracts for my FFs, it's getting more difficult.

Some encouragement might help but I cant promise to update sooner but as soon as I finish my work, wrote a chapter and get my beta checked it, I'll make sure to update ASAP.

Again my sincerest apologies to the people who've been waiting.

Thanks for the relentless support!

-Faith Elric


End file.
